heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Criterion of Crime and Punishment
For all of those who love to serve injustice and dwell on the opposite side of the law, please adhere to the following criteria for your punishments if happen to be arrested. Your character's stature and criminal record will help determine your punishment after standing in front of a jury that will ultimately sentence your character(s) to a indefinite amount of time in a prisonal facility. Criminality Rank= The Criminality Ranking System is used to determine the instability and danger a criminal possess. To help classify the status of an offender, the system is broken into three levels - Level 1, Level 2, and Level 3. 'Level 1' Level 1 criminals tend to commit small time crimes such as bank robberies or kidnapping. If your character is tried as a Level 1 threat they will serve a sentence in a Level 1 prisonal facility (e.g. Wolfholt Prison) for a indefinite amount of time depending on their criminal record (the amount of times they've committed any previous crimes). Usually their crimes include: Below are some examples of Level 1 crimes and ways to be convicted: *Theft *Armed Robbery *Kidnapping *Causing damage to a community *Aggravated assault to a officer or hero Note: Being level 15 or lower automatically makes you a Level 1 threat. 'Level 2' Level 2 criminals are usually deemed as spontaneous and impetuous to killing. If any of your characters are tried as a Level 2 threat they will serve a sentence in a Level 2 prisonal facility (e.g. Blackfield Asylum). Similar to Level 1 criminals, they're time locked up will be determined in court. Their convictions include: *Murder *Killing an officer or hero *Destroying any part of a community *Pillaging more than one bank Note: Being level 25 or higher will automatically make you a Level 2 threat. 'Level 3' Level 3 threats are the most dangerous and unpredictable characters who usually are high leveled Crimson Avengers or Malefic Sinners. These characters are usually marked unstable and powerful enough to threaten the planet on a global scale. If your character is convicted as a Level 3 threat, they will be locked up in a level 3 facility (e.g. O.P.T.I.M.U.S Space Facility) for a indefinite amount of time per court decision. A Level 3 criminal's crimes will include: *Mass genocide *Attempt at World Domination *Killing several officers or heroes *Stealing more than $100,000 dollars in cash (per bank) Note: Being level 50 or higher or of the Malefic Sinner/Crimson Avenger rank will automatically make you a Level 3 threat. |-| Court of Justice= When a character is arrested and thus sent to a holding cell, they await their court date. When they are called to appear before the judge, there are five different roles played in the courtroom - The Defendant, Lawyer, Prosecutor, Jury and then the Judge. Each role plays a pivotal part in deciding the verdict of the case. 'Defendent' Your character plays the role of the Defendant as they are given opportunities to plead their case to avoid jail time. When your character is arrested they will be placed in a holding cell until their court appearance. After being accused of a crime in criminal prosecution they are given nothing to use but their wit and a half decent lawyer. 'Lawyer' The Lawyer is responsible for defending their client and swaying the judge to lessen their clients sentence or prove their innocence. They work against the Prosecutor, whose job is to convict the Defendant of their crime. The Lawyer has 3 oppurtunites to win their case. 'Prosecutor' The Prosecutor's job is to convict the Defendant of their charges and send them to a prisonal facility based on their doing. Just as the Lawyer, they have 3 oppurtunities to bring cold hard evidence to the judge and convince them that the Defendant is indeed guilty. 'Jury' The Jury is made up of 5 characters who are from users who volunteer for jury duty. After the Defendant pleads their case and we hear from the opposing side, the jury will ultimately decide the verdict. 'Judge' After having heard from the Defendant, Lawyer, Prosecutor, and Jury, the judge will issue a ruling on the matter at hand based on his or her interpretation of the law, the evidence presented before them, and his or her own personal judgment. They will assign the character to x amount of days spent in whatever standard prisonal facility of their choosing and therefore endnthe case. |-| Tips= *Try being respectful in court as this could influence the Judges decision. *Try to downplay the Prosecutor and make them look foolish in front of the Judge. Category:Heroes United Category:Guidelines